Observations on Chaos
by Chaoskai
Summary: Naruto isn't dead and a westerner brings a weapon that can spell the end of shinobi fighting. Who is he and how are the two connected? Death pervades and they both breath deep...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. Thanks.**

_"I stopped giving a shit the day my heart stopped beating."_

_-Naruto Uzamaki, the Nintailed Ninja-_

Team 7. The once legendary group of shinobi who could complete any mission, no matter the odds. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and the least known and quite possibly the most powerful of the trio, Naruto Uzamaki. A young man who had been cursed or blessed depending on context with the power and spirit of a demon within him from birth. Using his own perserverence and demonic nature, Naruto quickly rose through the ranks of shinobi and brought back Sasuke from the clutches of Ochimaru (Author's note: I know, I know, I probably misspelled that. So sue me.). However, to the Village of the Leaf, the Kyuubi holding shinobi is dead. Killed for the power known as the full Sharigan by his supposed best friend, Sasuke.

But no one had the sense to walk back. No one had the sense to stay. And no one saw the blond boy's fingers twitch, nor the grasp of his head band. And last of all, no one saw the young westerner walk to the body and with a grunt, bore the severly wounded boy away...

Five years later, the so called Forest of Death is currently under siege. A gun toting westerner and a mysterious and powerful masked shinobi are killing any and all ninja who enter the training area. Known only as Illusion Breaker and Ninetailed Ninja respectively, many teams have tried to attack and/or placate the two, but to no avail. The Leaf Village has sent their now revised Team 7 consisting of Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata to find and stop them. Little does Tsunade know she wakes the dead and the consequences shall resound across seas and time...

"Hinata." the whispering voice of Sasuke, "Can you look up ahead?"

The girl nodded and concentrated, summoning her blood borne hidden ability, the Byukagan, and pierced through the trees with her vision. "I see two figures..." she whispered back. "The first has the chakra signature of a westerner...and the second...I've never seen anything like it..."

Sakura nodded. "They're the ones."

Sasuke also nodded. "Yeah...watch out, the gunslinger apparently has his own visual ability. He can see through illusions, hence his title."

"Stick to speed and power, correct?" asked Hinata."

"Yes." Sasuke motioned to his companions to follow him and he sped off down the forest.

All three ninja raced through the forest, speeding along, all the while readying their attack. Sasuke got their first and let off three shrukiens at the back of the black trenchcoat the westerner was wearing.

They never made it. With a speed gifted to only the best shinobi, the gunslinger wheeled around and shot them out of the air with three thundering booms. The shrukiens dropped and the bullets buried themselves inches from Sasuke's face. His companion, cloaked in brown suddenly turned around himself and litterally threw himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked. The speed of the Ninetailed Ninja was insane, ridiculous. All the Leaf Ninja could do was dodge and block attacks that seemed to come from every angle. The kitsune masked ninja sped backwards after a few seconds of fighting and made hand signals. "Kage Bushin no Jitsu!"

Sasuke, all to familar with the jitsu he was about to encounter, called to Sakura and Hinata. "Now!"

Both girls flew out of the underbrush, but found themselves holding nothing where shrukiens were once before. They turned to find the gunslinger smirking, his ice blue eyes shadowed under blond bangs. With his dual smoking pistols outstretched, he drawled, "Yer fight's with me gals."

Sasuke groaned and went to help them when he felt what seemed like fifty fists hit him in the gut all at the same time, doubling him over and knocking the breath out of him. "Pay attention, murderer." growled the Ninetailed Ninja.

"Murderer? Who are you to talk-" Sasuke was cut off by another punch from the clone (Real?) in front of him. He looked up into the kitsune's masks eyes and felt his blood turn to ice. "Who are you?"

The Ninetailed Ninja chose to ignore him and instead grabbed him by the throat with strength unheard of and slammed him against the tree. "Naruto Uzamaki...five years ago..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-h-how d-d-did you k-know?" Sasuke struggled to say, fighting for breath. He was thrown from the tree into another one and took a few wheezing gasps of air.

"Hehehe...Are you afraid Uchiha?" The Ninetailed Ninja advanced on the Leaf Ninja and before the Leaf Ninja could even pull off a Jitsu, slammed his knee into his stomach. The Ninetailed Ninja turned to his blond friend who was busy playing cat and mouse with now two disturbed girls. "Hurry it up over there!"

"Tch." The westerner groaned and sighed. "Fine." Sakura slashed at him with her kunai, but the westerner blocked it by sliding it into his trigger guard and flipping the gun up, throwing the kunai out of her grasp and with the same motion turned the revolver on Hinata and let off two shots. The lilac eyed shinobi dropped with a cry as red blossomed on both shoulders of her jacket. Sakura pulled out another kunai, but with the last bullet he shot Sakura in the gut, dropping her to the ground with yet another cry.

Sasuke wasn't faring any better. The Ninetailed Ninja kept beating the life out of him, taunting him all the while with information of the worst action he had ever done in his life. "H-how did..you..." Sasuke managed to groan out before the fox masked ninja just gave a barking laugh and brought both hands onto Sasuke's back. He was about to bury his kunai into Sasuke's back when he heard three shots. He wheeled around and flinched. "IDIOT! I SAID NOT TO ATTACK ANYONE ELSE! JUST SAKURA AND SASUKE!"

The westerner blanched. "Um...Whoops?"

The fox masked ninja strode over to Hinata when a flash of metal caught his vision. Before he could react, he heard something snap and felt a fresh breeze on his face. "Fuck." was all that Naruto Uzamaki could say as he saw his fox mask fall to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. Thank you.**

_"Never bring a knife to a gun fight. Nor a kunai. Nor a shrukien. Hell, if we're talking about me, don't bring anything in general!"_

_-Garret Garrison, Illusion Breaker-_

**Garret's POV**

Ok, you know those weird situations, where someone says something very disturbing, and everone's gaze suddenly converges on them like they just grew a second head? It was one of those situations. It was silent. I mean, DEAD quiet. So quiet, that I found it difficult not to sneeze and break the tension. Sadly, I never had much willpower.

"AAAAACCHHOOO!"

Yeah, you try working with gunpowder all of the time and we'll see how much crap you keep out of your nose.

This of course, DID NOT break the tension. Instead, the gazes (which were all as if they'd seen a ghost) suddenly shifted to me. Now, dont get me wrong, I love being the center of attention as much as anyone else, but again, with this awkwardness, I wasn't exactly comfortable, ya know?

"What? What the hell are you all looking at me for?"

Ok, so diplomacy isn't one of my strong points either. So sue me.

"N-naruto?" the pink haired ninja asked through a groan. Naruto just ignored her and ran up to the freaky eyed girl and began administering first aid. Of course, he wasn't exactly the best at that, but I was pretty good and taught him everything I know. Up to, and including, how to get a bullet out of your body. Actually, that was his lesson. He used chakra and all. I never got that crap, I prefer my precious custom .45, but hey, I'm not a ninja. What do I know?

That's when this Sasuke dude goes all stealthy and tries to sneak up behind Naruto. Bad idea. Ya see, I may not be the most serious dude on the planet, but Naruto and I have been tight since I found him near dead a few years back, so you can't blame me if I tried to blow his ass away.

However, I keep forgetting that both him and that Itachi bastard have that goddam Sharigan, and unless I will it, I'm not in Farseek mode. Which means I'm vulnarable to it. So next thing I know, I'm firing at air and I feel something hit me. HARD. I fall over, doubled over in pain as the Sharigan bastard numero uno goes to finish me off.

It never ceases to amaze me how fast fox boy there can move, but before the sharp, pointy object enters my neck and stops all forms of speech for moi, a orange and red blur shoots by and next thing I know, there's a nice fine mist of blood falling around me. Ew. Apparently, when a human is hit very hard in the midsection, sometimes they cough up blood. What'dya know, you DO learn something every day. Anyways, I hear a very deep growling and a strangled voice speak up. "N-naruto! It-it's m-me!" Sasuke manages to squeeze out. Second lesson of the day, being choked by a demon isn't comfortable either.

It's about then I had enough of it all and decided to just...speed things along with a rifle bullet.

Bad idea.

You see, I had no idea that the pink haired one was a medic ninja, nor that she was able to remove the bullet from herself while healing. So before I can adminster a dose of steel to Sasuke's dome, I'm seeing stars. Last thing I see before the black comes, is a very large ninetailed fox with a bloodstained muzzle tackling Pink there. And there I go.


End file.
